The use of inexpensive plastic or metallic serving trays with compatible plastic covers has become popular for dispensing and serving various food products including bakery goods and delicatessen products, the latter including coldcuts, cheeses, etc. Particularly, grocery stores, catering services and restaurants are utilizing these trays and covers in their businesses due to the attractiveness, light weight, stackability and disposability offered by these products. However, existing covers are not as strong as desired and do not provide the desired support and protection for the accommodated products. Specifically, the number of loaded trays with assembled covers which can be stacked on top of each other is limited. While storage space often allows for increased stacking, the covers buckle or fail if too many trays and covers are stacked on top of each other. This not only damages the cover, making the packaging unattractive to the consumer, but damages the accommodated food product as well. The food product then only can be sold at discounted prices resulting in decreased revenues and, perhaps, even pecuniary losses to the business owner.